


Milestones

by Panlock



Series: Destiny Undetermined [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Jumping time lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Childhood to teens, Merlin and Arthur grow up in different lands but feel the pressures from the same war. Arthur tries to please his father while Merlin tries to figure out why he has to hide his magic.Canon AU Where Balinor is Dragonlord of Sidera, a kingdom north of Camelot. After Ygraine dies during childbirth Uther attempts to wipe magic out of Albion, succeeding everywhere except in Sidera.Meanwhile, Arthur grows during the Great Purge and learns to hate magic. Merlin, Prince of Sidera, grows hidden from the public eye for his own protection.





	1. Naturals

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Destiny Undetermined. Please read the authors note from part one chapter one, which explains the AU mythology and covers some warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur begins to train with a sword. Merlin's bonds with magic and the dragons grows.

_Camelot_

  
Arthur received his first sword at age six. It was wooden and dull to the touch, but it was to scale with the real thing and the first step toward mastering swordsmanship. Uther handed it to him with a stern look, as if he had just placed his young son in charge of the Citadel. “This is not a toy, Arthur. Do you understand?”

Arthur nodded his small round head. “Thank you father!” Arthur accepted the gift by snatching up the hilt with his tiny hands and swung the short training blade around. They were in the dining hall with Morgana and a few servants lurking in the shadows.

“I want one!” Morgana whined and kicked her feet under the table.

“You can’t have a sword, stupid.” Arthur sneered at his father’s ward, his awkward teeth poking out of his mouth. “You’re a _girl._ ”

“So!” She shouted indignantly.

Uther sighed, but smiled, at his two children. “Morgana, I’ve got you a gift. Would you like it?”

She perked up and stopped sticking her tongue out at Arthur long enough to look at Uther. “What is it?”

Uther grinned at the spoiled girl. He couldn’t deny her anything. “You are still a bit too young to be riding horses,” Morgana’s face fell a little. She had been asking for her own horse for months. “But perhaps you can prove yourself responsible by taking care of this small pet.” He waved over a servant who held out a small kitten.

Morgana absolutely squealed and both Arthur and Uther winced at the high pitched wail.

“He’s so cute!” Morgana bound away from the table and scooped up her pet. “Thank you, Uther!” She gave him a hug and completely forgot about the sword.

With Morgana distracted Uther could return to speaking with his son. “You are to practice with this wooden sword until you have proven yourself disciplined enough to wield a training blade, and then true steel. You will be expected to attend regular trainings with Sir Tinnus. I expect weekly updates on your progress.”

“Yes, father.” Arthur said determinedly, not caring at all about Morgana’s cat. Kittens were for girls, swords were for boys. “I’ll be the best knight ever.”

Uther gave a small but warm smile “I have utter confidence in you that you will take your training seriously.”

Arthur nodded again and placed the wooden sword on the table. “I’ll practice every day.”

XiiX

_Sidera_

 

Merlin was seven the first time he rode a dragon without Balinor and Hunith was beside herself with worry.

“Oh my gods, no! No, no no no. I can’t watch—Balinor!” Hunith was alternating between gripping her husband’s cloak so tightly it might rip and burring her face in his neck.

Balinor only chuckled as he watched his young son giggle astride Archimedes. The orange dragon had stopped growing as quickly since Merlin was born but he was still an impressive size, big enough to carry two men on his back without issue. He could now also speak as well as Balinor himself.

“Do you wish to go faster?” Archimedes asked with a gleeful glint in his large reptilian-like eye. The young dragons’ voice was light and crisp, unlike some of the older dragons such as Kilgharrah.

“Yes!” Merlin cheered and kicked his little feet. They were flying close to one of the many terraces of High Tower and Archimedes was enjoying himself more than Merlin.

“Balinor!” Hunith was ready to faint. “This isn’t safe. What if he falls?” She cringed as her son asked Archimedes to breath fire and the dragon obliged.

“Hunith,” the Dragonlord smiled fondly and took up his wife’s hands. “Trust me when I say that our son is the best protected babe in all of Albion. The bond Merlin has with the dragons is not unlike the bond we share with him. Archimedes would not let harm come to our son any more than you or I would. Merlin is a future Dragonlord and for that the dragons see him as one of their own.”

The Queen let out a breath of defeat. Her husband’s culture was now her son’s culture. “Alright, just—don’t expect me to watch or you’ll soon have a grey-haired wife.”


	2. Naturals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns to stay strong for Morgana and Merlin learns how to tell lies in order to protect others.

 

_Camelot_

  
  
Arthur was five when Uther explained that he would be taking care of Morgana.

“What happened to Lady Vivienne?” Arthur asked from the floor where he was playing with a small wooden carving of a horse. 

Uther sighed and scrubbed his face. Sir Gorlois had died in battle not two months ago and he had hoped that Lady Vivienne could now find a place for Uther in her heart—a more permanent and official place. She would have made a good mother to Arthur. “Someone took her from us.” Uther was both grief stricken and furious when he was told that Vivienne and Morgause were gone. All of their belongings were still tucked away in their chambers as if they had just vanished. He suspected magic users trying to hurt him, but when no one claimed the act or demanded a ransom…his heart told him she had fled.  

Luckily he still had Morgana, who looked so much like her mother already. When he had relentlessly put Sir Gorlois in harm’s way again and again, Vivienne had confronted him. She struck him along his cheek and screamed that she would run away if Gorlois died. To keep her in check Uther seized Morgana. He kept the babe under close watch and Vivienne was no longer allowed to be alone with her youngest daughter. He kept Morgana prisoner so that Vivienne would not flee. Never in a million years did he think Vivienne would leave without her.

Arthur looked up with confusion. “Is Morgause gone, too?”

“Yes, Morgause had to go with her mother. But Morgana is here and she needs us to be strong for her, do you understand?”

Now Uther was speaking Arthur’s language—being strong for a little girl was something Arthur understood, never mind that he was just a little boy. He was a whole year older. “Of course father. I’ll be strong for Morgana. She can even play with my toys.”

“That’s very good of you, son. You keep an eye on her, won’t you?” Uther smiled tiredly. He had his thirtieth name day this year but he felt so old.

“Yes!” Arthur said bravely and smiled.

XiiX

_Sidera_

 

Merlin was four years old when _Vienna_ and _Morgan_ came to live in Sidera.

“Who?” Merlin asked, sounding like a little owl as his mother washed him for bed.

“A nice woman and her daughter,” Hunith explained. “They are like family…you know, like another aunt and cousin.”

Merlin nodded as his mother washed a hand cloth over his shoulder. He had many cousins. “If they family how come I never met them before?”

“Because they are not from Sidera.” She explained patiently.

“Where are they from?!” He looked scandalized as if there were no civilization outside their Kingdom. Maybe there wasn’t anymore. The reports of Camelot’s troops moving out, and other kingdoms adopting Camelot’s ban on magic to maintain trade agreements multiplied every day. There were even some rumors suggesting that Uther planned to absorb some of his neighboring lands that were weak from the Great Purge.   

She paused and looked at her tiny boy. She knew what Nimueh and the Druids said about her son. He was destined to be a great sorcerer—the greatest of all time—and he was destined to end the war that had started just at the time of his birth. It didn’t seem fair that he had been born into an age so full of death and pain and fear of magic users. Fear of him. “Merlin, do you know that some people don’t have magic?”

The little boy smiled mischievously with his wet hair plastered to his forehead.  “Mommy doesn’t have magic!”

She tickled her son around the middle and relished in his delighted squeal. “That’s right, your mother has no magic but I can still make you laugh with a wiggle of my fingers!” Then she paused and gave Merlin a second to calm down. “But many people outside of Sidera don’t have magic,” she said softly and let the young boy think about that.

“Really?” He wrinkled his nose before Hunith titled his head back and rinsed the soap away. Magic was everyday and everywhere to Merlin.

“Yes, and to some people who don’t…well, they are scared of it. Some people are afraid of magic. Do you understand, dear?”

Merlin frowned, as if he understood very well. “But I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“I know, love. I know…but other people don’t know that. Viena and Morgan come from a place where people are afraid of magic and Vieena and Morgan are witches. They are coming to Sidera to be safe.”

“We have to protect them mommy!” His voice became muffled as Hunith wrapped a fluffy towel around his washed body.

The Queen laughed fondly at her son. “Yes, we do and we will. A part of protecting them means we will have to keep a secret…ok?”  

Merlin suddenly looked deadly serious wrapped in his white towel. “A secret?”

“Yes, dear. No one can know that we are helping Vienna and Morgan. If anyone found out, dangerous people might come looking for them to take them back or hurt them. So we must keep it a secret that they are here. If someone asks you about Vienna and Morgan, tell them that they are your aunt and cousin, ok?”

The young prince looked skeptical at first. “I’m not supposed to tell lies, though.”

Hunith winced. Merlin was only four and she had to hope that he could understand the moral complexities of telling the truth…and keeping a secret to save a life. “If you tell a lie to protect someone else who is in danger, it’s ok. That’s the right thing to do. You need to keep this secret, alright?”

 Merlin contemplated his mother’s words for a single moment and then nodded his head once. “I can keep a secret!”


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war comes home for both Arthur and Merlin.

 

_Camelot_

  
  
Arthur witnessed his first death at age ten. His father insisted he should get used to executions at an early age. Uther stood him out on the balcony next to Gregory who had to record the proceedings.

“You, Dale Brae of Camelot, have been found guilty of sorcery, a crime punishable by death. For this you shall be burned at the stake.” Uther ignored the young man’s horrific wailing and nodded to the executioner who held a torch.

Arthur felt sick. He knew that he was supposed to hate the man that was on trial. He was a sorcerer. He was dangerous. He couldn’t be trusted. He knew that sorcerers were killed…but before now _death_ and _dying_ seemed so much more abstract. Now Arthur understood that this man was meant to be burned alive until there was nothing left but his bones and Arthur had to watch.

The executioner threw the torch onto the pyre and suddenly the oil-soaked mound was crawling with orange and red flames and so was Dale Brae.

Arthur startled in a panic. His eyes widened and his face was flushed warm from the fire that was still so far away. He could smell the smoke and it burned his eyes. Worse though, it was impossible not to hear Dale Brea’s screaming. The man howled in agony, crying out for mercy and then Emrys— _Rescue us from death Emrys, do not let us die like dogs_ — finally, when the flames had licked away his clothing, the man cried for his own death. Arthur subconsciously moved to stand closer to his father and pressed into his leg.

Uther dropped a heavy hand onto his son’s shoulder and squeezed. Without looking down at the scared boy he said, “Don’t waste your good conscious on this sorcerer, Arthur. Magic users are evil, vile things. They are not even human.”

Arthur gulped, still feeling sick and wanted to leave but he knew his father would be disappointed in him if he did. So, he stayed. He straightened his back and, when he couldn’t look at the blaze anymore, he watched the faces of the other crowd members. In the back of the mob Arthur could see a cart full of dozens of people, some men, some women, and some children not much older than himself. Some of them were crying heart-wrenching screams and others looked entirely shocked. They only rocked back and forth in the small space of their cage.

The smell was still there, the heat was still there, and the screaming was still tearing into his skull well after Dale Brae was dead and the next person was brought up. Arthur told himself that sorcerers are dangerous and deserved to die. He kept telling himself that until his guilt was assuaged.  

XiiX

 

_Sidera_

 

Merlin was nine when he witnessed his first death. He knew that there was a war going on in other lands but Sidera refused to get involved…beyond that the idea of battle was all a story book.

Merlin was sitting with his grandmother. She was teaching him a simple summoning spell when his mother ran into the room.

“Jacob has returned from Gwynned,” she said suddenly, sounding out of breath from running. “Balinor wants you in the physicians’ room.”

“Oh no,” Mapri was already moving and Merlin was forgotten in the excitement. “Is he injured?”

Merlin looked at his mother and grandmother worriedly. Jacob was his older cousin.

“It’s bad, and he’s the only rider that returned.”  The Queen and Queen Regent ran through the halls and Merlin followed a few steps behind.

As the two women entered the healing chamber Merlin heard his father roar—“keep his mother out of this room!”—and flinched at the sound. Hunith turned around and rushed out of the healing room looking white as a sheet, presumably to find and comfort Jacobs’s mother.

Still going unnoticed Merlin slipped into the healing room. The stench shocked him at once. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was acrid like smoke but thick and heavy like spoiled meat.

“Oh gods!” One of the adults shuddered and Merlin shuffled around so that he could see.

His cousin was unrecognizable. Jacob had been young and healthy, only nineteen and attractive. He had long, curly brown hair and a charming smile. He looked like his mother the same way that Merlin looked like Hunith.

Now, though, all of his hair had been scorched off and his clothing had melted into his skin. His exposed flesh was lumpy with blisters and his face was swollen and disfigured—his signature smile was blurred by the wounds that literally sealed his lips together.

“Hot oil,” Merlin heard his grandmother mutter. “I don’t believe I can heal him. The journey back to Sidera has made him weak, and many of his wounds are infected. It’s in his blood.”

Balinor shouted in the dragons’ language and threw his heavy fist against the table. “I should have never allowed him to go!” Camelot announced to Gwynned that they would be invading in four days and that any magic users remaining would be killed. Camelot had begun to do this to many kingdoms that had agreed to the magic ban on paper, to preserve relations with Uther, but did little to ensure the law in practice.

King Caerleon and Queen Annis did not have the forces to stop Camelot, but wanted to allow their citizens to flee. Balinor sent out his swiftest riders, including Jacob, to bring back the refugees. “Can we do nothing?”

“I can ease his pain.” Mapri said sadly. “Then maybe he can tell us what happened.” The old Queen waved her hand over her kinships mangled body and a green light filled the room.

Merlin noticed that Jacobs breathing evened out and his form relaxed as if he could finally calm down. He wasn’t in pain anymore.

“Arripuit gladium.” Mapri commanded a small knife to fly into the palm of her hand and much to Merlin’s horror she pressed the small blade against his cousins sealed lips. His entire face, including his eyelids and mouth had been badly burned. His lips were melted shut by the oil and she had to slice apart his flesh so that he could speak.

The mangled gasp that ripped out of Jacobs mouth would haunt Merlin’s nightmares for years.  “I’m sorry; tell my parents I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Mapri comforted the young man with a gentle hand to his hairless scalp. “You’ve nothing to apologize for. Do you wish for your parents to see you?”

“A-hm,” Jacob swallowed a fearful cry. “I cannot see or feel anything…would my appearance hurt my parents?”

Mapri smiled sadly. “I fear it may.”

“Then I will have them remember me as I was.” He said bravely.

"As you wish.” Mapri was beginning to fight back tears. Merlin had never seen her cry before. “Can you tell us what happened? It is I and Balinor standing with you now.”

“My riders and I arrived two nights before Camelot was scheduled to attack so that we could aid the sorcerers to escape to Sidera. We planned to leave in the morning….but Camelot’s forces arrived that night. It was a trap. In the cover of the darkness they surrounded the city and began slaughtering anyone who looked as if they were planning to leave. My forces regrouped with some fighters from Gwynned to form a defense line. They anticipated that, though, and once we were uniform they catapulted great buckets of hot oil on the front line. I don’t know what happened after that.”

Later Merlin would learn that a Camelot knight had placed his cousin, dying and in pain, on his horse with a note to ride back to Sidera. It was a message to stay out of Camelot’s future affairs.  Balinor ordered all scouting riders to return to Sidera after that and Merlin also learned to hate Camelot and its brutality.

 

 


	4. Boys will be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get into fights long before they're fighting with each other.

 

_Camelot_

  
Arthur got into his first fight at age eleven, not counting the skirmishes he got into with Morgana. It had started in the training fields. Sir Tinnus had placed Arthur against another boy, the son of a knight and lord. The boy—Egganon was his name—was both older and bigger than Arthur.

Arthur had bested him with the sword as well as the spear, ending in Egganon falling on his butt in the mud. The prince was smug, strutting around with his palms upturned to gather shouts and applause from the other squires with a cocky grin before he returned to Egganon to offer a hand up.

The older boy ground his teeth; he was humiliated at being beaten by someone two years younger than him.  

“Alright,” Sir Tinnus said. He wanted to get away from the training fields. He had already spent four hours with twelve young boys, through the rain, and then the heat, and now he wanted a bath. “Good fight Arthur. Egganon, you need to practice on your footwork. You can’t always depend on longer arms to get the work done.” He was already moving toward the armory, though. “That’s it for today. We’ll reconvene tomorrow morning.” A few of the boys followed the knight, but some hung back with the Prince.

“Hey,” Arthur said, sensing the older boys’ animosity. “You gave it your best, maybe next time.” He did not sound humble or sincere.   

Instead of sucking it up and accepting the pompous words from the Prince, Egganon shouldered the other and looked over his shoulder to say loudly, “I let you win, pretty boy.”

A few low _“oohs”_ could be heard before the remaining squires formed a ring, almost instinctually. If Sir Tinnus caught them now there would be hell to pay for everyone, but none present were thinking about that. Instead all eyes were on Arthur—no one had ever insulted him before, at least, not to his face.

“What did you say?” Arthur asked, eyeing Egganon up and down dangerously. The older boy was thirteen and had three inches on the prince. He also had brown hair, green eyes and a smattering of freckles over his nose and under his eyes.

“I. Let. You. Win.” Egganon said through clenched teeth, “pretty boy.” He was lying, Arthur had won fair and square, but he couldn’t allow the other squires think that an eleven year old had bested him.

Arthur’s usually fair and bright face twisted into an ugly sneer. “You did not.” He dropped his training sword in the mud indignantly. “Take it back!” He shouted a little childishly.

Egganon smirked now, happy to let everyone else see the Prince act like a brat instead of a knight. “Or what? You’ll tell Sir Tinnus, or the King?”

Another boy snickered from somewhere behind Arthur and he lost it. The Prince lunged forward and tackled Egganon to the dirt. With the benefit of surprise he was able to get in two solid hits, aiming for the band of freckles across the older boys’ nose. But then Egganon kicked his leg out and sprang up, now with mud soaking his entire backside and hair. Egganon snarled and shoved Arthur away as he stood up and then hit him in the jaw. Arthur barely maintained his balance after being stuck in the mouth. The boys standing around them had begun chanting, half for Arthur and the other half for Egganon.

Arthur spat out the blood collecting around his tongue and felt the tear along the inside of his lip where his teeth busted it open. Egganon came at him again and Arthur ducked but the teen used this opportunity to move in closer and pushed them down again.

With the bigger boy sitting on his chest Arthur couldn’t gain any momentum and had to resort to covering his face with his forearms. Egganon only got to strike him once, though, before Sir Tinnus was hauling the teen off of Arthur by the neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sire Tinnus hollered and threw Egganon onto the ground.  With the two boys separated he could get a good look at both. It appeared no serious damage had been caused. Egganon might have a broken nose, at least he was bleeding all over the place, and Arthur certainly had a busted lip. “You six!” Tinnus seethed, pointing at the spectators. “Go to the armory and sit. If you’re not there when I get back I’ll make sure none of you are knighted.” The boys looked at one another, totally aghast and then scattered like rats when Tinnus growled, “Now!”

Meanwhile Arthur got up off the ground and spat more blood out of his mouth. Egganon tipped his head back trying to stop the flow of blood from his nostrils. Most of the animosity had burned out of them, or at least they were too afraid of Sir Tinnus to bicker anymore.

The knight sighed. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?”

Arthur was about to answer but then he realized that Tinnus wasn’t talking to him.

Suddenly Egganon looked like he was close to tears. “What’s going to happen to me?”

At first the Prince felt a sharp sense of justice but then he heard the teens voice crack, and he didn’t feel so good anymore. He was spoiled, not sadistic.

When Tinnus explained what had happened to the King Arthur also realized that it wouldn’t only be Egganon who would be punished. The knight was also in the hot seat, for allowing Arthur to get hurt. In the end Sir Tinnus was demoted and no longer over seeing Arthurs training. Later Arthur would come to understand what a great disgrace Tinnus was dealt with that demotion. It was an honor to train the Prince.

Egganon was not so lucky. Uther was furious that he had attacked the Prince, his only heir. If Egganon’s father was not an old battle mate of Uther’s the boy may have be executed. Instead he was banned from being a squire for two years and flogged.

“What were you thinking, Arthur?” Uther asked at dinner. “You are _better_ than that. Picking fights with squires, honestly.”

“What was I supposed to do? He said that he let me win and he didn’t. He’s a liar!” He argued and then muttered, “I hate liars.”

“Spreading lies about royalty is treason.” The King explained as he cut into his food. “If someone accuses you of some falsehood again you simply _act like a prince_ and handle the matter officially.”

Morgana was tactfully keeping her mouth shut this evening but she occasionally gave Arthur a sympathetic glance. She was in trouble last week for playing with a training sword.

“And for heaven’s sake if you _do_ get in a fight again, make sure you win next time.” Uther said, sounding equal parts embarrassed and annoyed.

Arthur winced and sunk farther into his chair.

XiiX

_Sidera_

 

Merlin got into his first fight at age twelve and lost on purpose.

Merlin had spent his entire life within High Tower, the only exception when riding Archimedes and even then the dragon never flew low enough for anyone to notice the Prince. The family members he did get to see as a child weren’t allowed to play with him, or spend much time alone with him. His parents were too afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hide his magic.

So when his parents finally allowed Merlin’s cousins to visit High Tower under the condition that Merlin didn’t use his magic, he eagerly agreed.

“You’re old enough now,” Balinor said sternly sometime after Merlin’s twelfth name day. “Just keep your promise, no matter what. You cannot use magic around your cousins.”

Merlin didn’t even feel bitter about having to hide himself in that instance. He was too excited to finally have the opportunity to play with people his age.

The first few weeks were the best he had ever known. Margo was his age and a very talkative. She has blond hair and huge blue eyes; she almost looked doll-like. He was closest to Rhodor, who was just a year older than Merlin. Most of his cousins were distant, third and fourth cousins. Rhodor’s mother, Lydia, is Balinor’s youngest sister and lives in Dragons Keep with her husband. Rhodor wasn’t as talkative as Margo, but he was friendly and outgoing. He was usually getting in some sort of innocent trouble all around Sidera, and using his charming smile and big brown eyes to evade punishment. Rhodor’s younger brother, Lionel, was quiet and usually busy trying to keep up with the older kids. He was short for his age and had brown hair that was always too long for his face. For the first time in his life Merlin had friends.

He quickly started to resent the promise he made to his parents, however. It was torture to watch his cousins playfully showing off their magic. Margo liked to make paper birds and send them flying around the private courtyard, and Rhodor enjoyed pulling pranks. One of his favorite tricks was to magically change liquids. He was skilled at turning wine into milk, but he didn’t quite manage the reverse until he was a few years older. Even young Lionel, who was ten at the time, was improving with his magical talents and the others were eager to help him along.

When they looked at Merlin, on the other hand, they gave him pity. It was a common belief that Merlin had no magic. There was even some concern that he would not inherit the abilities of the Dragonlord when the time came. It was agony for Merlin to try to be happy for his cousins as they progressed, and also know that he had surpassed them ages ago.

For the most part Margo, Rhodor, and Lionel didn’t tease Merlin and they tried not to make the Prince feel worse about it. They were good friends.

But one day Margo brought a Druid girl with him into the court yard. Her clan had just relocated to Sidera and she was having trouble adjusting. Apparently some of her clan had not survived the long journey, and the loss was hard on the girl. Margo reached out to her immediately.

Balinor and Hunith had approved the girls visit, mostly because she was not a strong witch and could not sense the magical abilities of others. Merlin didn’t care about that, though, he was just happy to meet another person and to make another friend.

At first he thought the girl was pretty, with her wavy black hair and strong dark eyes. But instead of being friendly and kind like his cousins, she was vicious. If they raced she would trip Merlin; if they played hide and seek she wouldn’t look for Merlin; if they were eating she was move his bowls around on the table when Merlin wasn’t looking; when they were talking she would laugh at everything Merlin said, except his jokes. Freya was an ass.

Weeks of her hostility raged on until Merlin finally snapped after she made another comment about his lack of magic. “What is your problem?” He shouted, standing up from where he had been sitting in the grass with his cousins. “You’re insufferable!”

Freya looked entirely unimpressed. “Calm down.” She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. “Everyone knows you don’t have magic. It’s not a secret.”

Merlin screwed his eyes shut, not trusting his natural blue to make way for bright gold in response to her nastiness. He started counting to reign himself in, like his teachers had instructed. He felt it working; his magic stopped buzzing underneath his skin long enough for him to exhale.

Archimedes had sensed the burst of frustration and rage, though, because seconds later the dragon was beating its leathery wings above them. The tree Freya was sitting under rattled loudly as leaves and a few dry branches broke loose and spun onto the ground.

“Oh great, your nanny’s here.” She said dryly and stood to lean against the tree, batting away stray leaves. “I wonder if the dragons will just fly away when the Dragonlord dies or if they’ll eat you for being such a disappointment.”

Before Archimedes could snarl in Merlin’s defense, the Prince stomped up to Freya with clenched fists. “You’re a total bitch!” He grabbed her collar and threw her away from the tree. Now she stood between Archimedes and Merlin.

She glanced back at the orange dragon and he arched a scaly brow at the girl. “You’ve brought this on yourself, witch.” Archimedes didn’t plan on getting involved, but he wouldn’t let her evade Merlin’s wrath, either.

“What? You want to fight me?” She asked, hiding her hesitation. Even if Merlin had no magic, he was still the Prince. She wasn’t even nobility like Rhodor and the other cousins; there might be serious consequences if she hurt the boy.

“Why not? You torture me all the time, what’s the difference now? Can’t do it when I call you out on it then, can you?” Twelve years of being kept in High Tower like a maiden and pretending not to notice how everyone stares at the _poor prince without magic_ had boiled up and in that moment Merlin had never been so angry. He’s never been so angry at his cousins, and at Freya, and at his parents for making him hide. He didn’t even know why they were making him do it, he just knew that he had to and it might mean life or death. Every time he asked _why_ they told him— _when you’re older_. But he was tired of hiding now.

“I’m not doing this, it wouldn’t be fair.” Freya said it like a dismal and Merlin saw red.

He runs at her and pushes her with all of his strength. It knocks her off her feet but she recovers quickly and the old fire is back in her eyes. Literally, her eyes are glowing gold and she’s hissing a weak pinning spell and holds him up against the tree. She doesn’t choke him, or hurt him in any way—other than his pride.

Merlin couldn’t move his arms but he could still kick his feet. She probably didn’t have enough skill to bind both his feet and arms. He groaned and glared at the wicked girl, “does this make you feel better? Picking on me like this?”

Archimedes shifted behind Freya but Merlin asked the dragon not to step in through their telepathic link. He promised he wasn’t in real danger…just annoyed.  

 _“I will destroy her if she hurts you,”_ the dragon growled through their link and Merlin could see him coil up, ready to strike.

“What the _hell,_ Freya?” Rhodor screamed and Margo moved in front of Merlin, trying to use her own magic to force him down.

The worst part is Merlin could free himself if he used his magic. Freya’s barely holding him up. It’s taking all of her concentration and she’s quickly losing control; he can feel her magic unfurling like a weak string. He could send her sailing off of the terrace and then stop her fall, reel her up, and make her drop again without even breaking a sweat. But instead of doing any of that, he had to wait to be saved.

“Put him down you cow!” Rhodor finally had enough and set her shoes on fire with a quick utterance of a spell.

“Fine!” Freya snapped and Merlin dropped at the same time her slippers stop burning. “It was too easy any way!” She stormed off, most likely to leave Dragons Keep and return to her camp.

“Why did you have to pick a fight, Merlin?” Lionel asks after everything calmed down. “You know how she is, and she could have really hurt you—”

“Oh yea, I’m lucky to have my life. I’m sure!” He deadpanned and brushed himself off. “If my parents ask I’m going with Art. I’ll see you guys later.” He doesn’t even look at them as he walks away.

The dragon crouches down low enough for Merlin to climb on his back. It seems that Archimedes is now growing at a similar rate as Merlin and maybe he is. Their connection is almost fraternal and Merlin thinks of the dragon as his older, protective brother.  Through their bond they can feel each other’s base emotions and almost always know what the other is thinking. When no one else understands how Merlin feels, the dragon gets it.

Archimedes beats his wings once and launches them into the air. They went straight up and curved around Dragons Keep toward the mountains on the other side. Dragons Keep was carved into a massive mountain and the back side was completely unchanged. It was wild and jagged and natural. This mountain was the home of the nine dragons that Balinor commanded, including Archimedes, and in the deep center of the mountain laid the Crystal Caves. Before Dragons Keep was carved into the mountain, all manner of magical beasts and sorcerers gathered there. Magic is drawn to its birth place. The first Dragon Lords built Dragons Keep and High Tower over this place for that very reason.

There were a few other dragons across Albion but the ones that lived within the bowels of Dragons Keep were the dragons that Balinor’s line hatched. They came and went as they pleased, but never stayed away from the mountain for long.  

When they had circled long enough for Archimedes to sense Merlin’s anger had dissipated the dragon broke their silence. _“I almost wish you had thrown that girl into the sun.”_

 _“I wanted to,”_ Merlin shot back. He had his eyes closed and his head back. He loved flying with Archimedes. It was the only time he could get away from High Tower. _“You know why I have to hide my magic, don’t you?”_ Merlin had suspected it long ago.

The dragon sighed and curved downward toward one of the many cave openings that the dragons used to enter and exit the mountain. Duracca was perched there, soaking up some sunlight. Duracca was the first dragon Balinor’s father hatched and had attached himself to Balinor and Mapri the same way Archimedes was connected to Merlin and Hunith. He was massive and entirely black, intimidating in every way but also gentle. Merlin had heard stories about how he would cradle Balinor is his wing when was a child. Duracca was very much like Balinor, in appearance and character.

 _“I do know. I have known since before you were born but I cannot tell you.”_ He answered truthfully. The dragon wanted to tell his younger kin, but he cannot refuse an order from his Dragonlord.

Merlin had figured as much. _“My father forbade it, didn’t he?”_ He just needed to hear it.

_“Indeed, he did.”_

_“This is rubbish. Everyone knows but me.”_ Merlin groused, but doesn’t blame Archimedes. He doesn’t have a choice but to keep it from him. _“Can you just tell me one thing?”_

 _“Perhaps.”_ Archimedes said humorously.

_“Whatever reason it is for me hiding like this…is it a good reason? Will I at least understand when they tell me?”_

The dragon took several seconds to consider this. He had never wondered if Merlin would understand when he was finally told the truth. But, of course Merlin would understand. He must. _“Yes, when the time is right, you will understand. It’s your destiny.”_


	5. Into Manhood We Learn the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is knighted and Merlin learns the truth about his destiny.

 

_Camelot_

  
  
Arthur is knighted when he is just fourteen. It’s mostly pomp and circumstance, because he won’t be going out on and patrols for another two years, but his father holds a celebration for him and the other knights and Arthur can see pride in Uther’s eyes.

Even Morgana, who, at just thirteen looks more and more like a woman each day, is happy for him. “Well I don’t care what Lady Mycell says, you look dashing in Pendragon red.” She complimented in her back handed way with her silky hair flowing over her shoulders.

“What—Lady Mycell said what?” Arthur asked, red faced from all of the wine.

But Morgana just laughed deeply with her head thrown back, goblet held delicately in her hand. “I’m just having a go at you, Arthur. You really should be used to it by now.”

The Prince just grunted and looked down into his own cup. “Lady Mycell thinks I’m plenty dashing.”

She rolled her eyes then, no longer finding any amusement in teasing the older teen. “Go sit with the knights, you slob.” She pushed him gently toward a table of new knights, all of which were older than he was.

But Arthur spun around and faced the other teen. “And you think I’m dashing, too. You said so.” He crowed with his head titled down and to the side with a cocked eyebrow and sloppy smirk. His eyes were half lidded from the wine and his breath was warm against Morgana’s face. “You think I’m dashing, and handsome.”

“I didn’t say you were handsome,” she shrieked automatically.

“Ah-ha!” He exclaimed and leaned in closer. “So you admit I’m dashing, then?”

Morgana huffed and crossed her arms. She denied the accusation and any blush that might indicate otherwise. “Just, go away!” She spun around on a heel and ordered her new servant, a pretty dark skinned girl, to follow.

Arthur continued to smirk, however, and sauntered up to the table of new knights.

“Prince Arthur!” They all cheered in greeting and made room for him.

One knight, a man that Arthur had known since he started training with his first wooden sword, stood and gave him a brotherly hug.

“ _Sir Leon_ you look like you’ve been celebrating bit too much.” He said to the knight.

“Nonsense, _Sir Arthur_!” The boys laughed with hands over each other’s shoulders. They were both still very tickled to be calling one another _Sir._

“You’re not a real knight until you’ve run a sorcerer through with your sword!” Sir Marhaus, an older and more experienced knight, said as he approached the new recruits. “That’s when you know you’ve really lived up to the title of a knight of Camelot, boys. I’ll never forget when I killed my first sorcerer.”

Arthur looked around and noticed of the younger knights all hung off of Sir Marhaus’ every word as he told his tale. Arthur wanted that, he wanted the respect and the glory. He wanted to be able to tell his fellow knights about his bravery and skill in battle. One day, he promised himself, he would kill a sorcerer and become the best knight in all of Camelot. 

XiiX

_Sidera_

  
  
Merlin was thirteen when he learned the truth about his destiny.

“Merlin, dear,” his mother said softly and touched the back of his hand with hers. She looked concerned. “Say something.”

His head was swimming. Like all of the children of Sidera he had heard of the fantastical stories of Emrys. A great and powerful sorcerer would emerge when the realm needed him most. Emrys would be capable of unimaginable feats, greater than any of the ancient Druids or even a Priestess of the Old Religion. The stories sounded like more of a bed time tale. Indeed, Mapri had told him the legends that would be history many sleepless nights when Merlin was a child. Now, however, as Albion seethed with war and death, many people began to pray for Emrys as if he were a saint or a god.

Merlin himself had prayed for Emrys each time someone he cared about left the Sidera after the death of his cousin Jacob. How could he have not known that he was this fabled champion? “You can’t be serious.” Merlin’s voice cracked

Around the circular table sat Hunith, Mapri, Balinor, Morgan, and three Druid elders Kindal, Finn, and Antle. The three Druids had taken over as Merlin’s teachers after he had learned all he could from his grandmother and father. Kindal was the youngest but a master of scrying and dream walking. He had a long brown beard that covered most of his face and had a tall lean build. He was strong, but not near the size or power of Balinor. Finn was a stern woman who looked no older than 40, with silver hair that reached her knees, but was actually much older. She was tall for a woman, perhaps just under 5’9, and had a talent for kinetic magic—making objects move at her will. Her skills were used mostly for offensive battle. Antle was the oldest, nearing 90 years this summer, but looked closer to 60. Antle was skilled in many things but excelled in elemental magic.

Morgan, or _Morgause_ , (Merlin was informed of her true name and identity last year) had immersed herself in the Druid culture since she arrived in Sidera. Now she was Finns apprentice and generally included in these council meetings.

Nimueh stood apart from the table. Though she was a welcome member of Balinor’s small council, she never sat down or stayed very long. “You have no idea how long we have waited to call you Emrys; we are very serious.” She looked at the young man with awe but Merlin was already pushing himself away from the large stone table.

“She’s right, Merlin. You are the Long Awaited.” Archimedes crowed from his perch on the young warlocks shoulder. The dragon looked like an owl, with his wise eyes and tiny but sharp talons gripping Merlin’s jacket.

When Balinor first noticed that Merlin had cast a spell on Archimedes, allowing the dragon to change his size at will, the Dragonlord was furious. However, his irritation at Merlin’s liberty with the dragon was quickly washed away when Balinor realize that the spell was working without consequence. It was exceedingly difficult to work magic on dragons, because they are borne of magic itself. Even if Merlin had executed the spell without permission and only for the trivial reason that Archimedes could no longer fit into Merlin’s bedroom, Balinor could not be angry. Balinor was awestruck at the skill and power required to pull off a spell as complicated as size change at will, which did not fade as time went on.

 “No, don’t—I don’t want to be Emrys. I’m Merlin. You’ve got the wrong guy. You must.” Any color Merlin had in his fair face had been washed out as he looked around the table. Finally, he looked to his father. His father was the most powerful man he knew. He was strong, both in character and body. He lived every day knowing that one day he would have to fill his shoes as Dragonlord and ruler of Sidera and know he would fall short. Of course he would.

His father looked convinced, though, and so did everyone else.

“Young master,” Kindal began slowly. His brown beard betrayed his actual age. “Your coming has been prophesized since before the Great Purge; your destiny has been etched in the stones of time since the beginning of time. The first Dragonlord’s knew of you, before the Battle of High Claw, and the moment your mother and father bared union the wisest of us knew it was you. You are Emrys.”

“What if I don’t want to be,” he blurted out suddenly and without regret. It was the truth. He didn’t want it—the responsibility.

Balinor smiled a little sadly, “that is not the way destiny works.”

 Meanwhile Hunith worried her lip. Her heart had been wearing thin since she learned about her son’s future and now, watching Merlin resist the burden, it tore her to shreds.

“Destiny is a cruel mistress.” His father continued. “She will have her way with you and there is nothing we can do to change that. We can only hope to help you navigate your destiny…help you accept it. Fighting it will only cause you pain.”

Merlin dropped his bony chin on his chest and let out a breath. “I…I’ve got to end the war? It’s up to me to end the war and unite Albion in peace for, for everyone?” His adolescent voice cracked and strained again through the hormones and stress. “How do I do that?”

None at the table had the answer. Silence crept up and chilled the room. Merlin suddenly felt very alone.

“Is this why you’ve made me pretend to be weak?” Clarity crashed onto Merlin in waves. He never understood why he could not show his true potential. He resented his captivity and hiding. He wanted to join his father’s riders one day just to see the world outside of High Tower. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It was too dangerous.” His mother answered. “If forces in Camelot discover that you are Emrys they would stop at nothing to kill you, and they may use those closet to you to do it. You must stay hidden until you are ready, until you know what it is you must do to end this.”

 “King Uther knows that Emrys has been born. You’ve heard, haven’t you? That King Uther has been slaughtering young men your age, in fear of Emrys? He fears you, Merlin, he always has. You are prophesied to end his ban on magic and unite Albion under one rule as the once and future king.”

Merlin felt dizzy. He could hardly fathom ruling Sidera, let alone all of Albion. “What…what if I fail?”

The High Priestess darkened. “If you fail magic will be lost to us. Fate is so generally a fickle thing and prone to changes but in some cases, such as this, there are only two possibilities.” She glanced at the master of scyring and future reading and Kindal nodded his agreement. “It has been foretold that you must complete your destiny and magic regains its place in Albion. If you succeed we will see peace and prosperity.” She stepped closer to Morgause and Finn before she continued. “But if you fail magic will be burned from the Earth for all time.”

Merlin couldn’t help the gasp that flew out of his mouth. “But if magic is no more…” he instinctively looked up at Archimedes perched on his shoulder.

Mapri placed a warm hand on her grandson’s cheek. “Yes, the magical beasts would die. Our charms and artifacts would crumbled. This very castle would turn to rubble because it was made with magic. Sorcerers…” She paused, “the oldest, such as Nimueh and Antle who use magic to sustain them, would surely perish but we do not know if the younger generation would survive.”

“If I fail everyone could die,” he said quietly.

“You won’t fail, dear. I know you won’t.” Hunith said softly. “I know it’s not fair to place this on your shoulders but you aren’t alone.”

“We’re all here to help you meet your destiny, to help you along the way however we can.” Antle added warmly at his apprentice.

“And one day, when you are ready, you will meet your destiny.” Mapri kissed his hand.

“But you mustn’t tell anyone,” Hunith added hurriedly. “You must continue to remain hidden, for your own safety.”

“And for the future of all of Albion.” His father said, sounding far too solemn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part two. Part three Merlin and Arthur meet and begin to work out the kinks in their destiny.


End file.
